


Sarcasm

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Featuring plenty of K-2 sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: “You,” Cassian pointed the spanner in his hand at Jyn. “Are not helping. At all.”“You know, I would help, but making fun of you is so much more satisfying.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoverKelevra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverKelevra/gifts).



> [Rover-Kelevra](https://rover-kelevra.tumblr.com/) sent me the prompt: “You know, I would help, but making fun of you is so much more satisfying" which was honestly the most beautifully Jyn line I could have asked for in these prompts. So, in short, prepare for vast amounts of sass.

In a hunt to find Cassian Andor within Echo Base, Jyn had learned one of the best strategies was to look and listen for K-2SO. A droid almost 7 feet tall, bearing Imperial markings and a caustic voice nearly always on made a much easier target than an intelligence captain who survived based on his ability to blend in.

Today, for instance, the chances of Jyn searching Cassian’s U-Wing and seeing feet sticking out from underneath the controls were slim to none; hearing K-2SO’s sarcastic remarks to the captain, though? Much, much more likely.

“Cassian, I understand the mechanics of this ship much better than you do. The number of sparks flying would be greatly diminished if I were to take over repairs.” Kay stood behind the pilot’s seat, and Jyn almost expected him to have his arms crossed in frustration.

“Kay,” came the disgruntled reply from Cassian. “I’ve almost got it.”

Which, of course, was followed by another large spark and a quick, muffled curse.

“Key word being ‘almost’ by the looks of it,” Jyn teased from the entrance to the cockpit. Neither Cassian nor K-2SO had noticed her entrance, and both jumped at her words. Cassian let out another curse as he banged his head crawling out from the controls. “Don’t hurt yourself, Captain.”

“Jyn Erso,” the droid greeted her, and Jyn nodded in response.

Glancing down at the new burns on Cassian’s hands, Jyn remarked, “Maybe you should let Kay help you.”

Cassian responded with a glare. “I have fixed a ship before.”

“That is not obvious by the burns on your hand,” Kay piped up.

“He’s got a point, you know.”

“Thank you, Jyn Erso.”

“You’re welcome, Kaytuesso.”

Jyn bit back a laugh at the incredulous look at Cassian’s face as his eyes swiveled between the pair.

“You,” Cassian pointed the spanner in his hand at Jyn. “Are not helping. At all.”

**“You know, I would help, but making fun of you is so much more satisfying.”**

“I never thought I would long for the day when you and Kay were arguing,” Cassian grumbled.

“You are the one that wanted us to get along,” K-2 informed him, and Jyn had never felt more tempted to give the droid a high-five. (Though the likelihood of K-2 simply staring at her in confusion far outweighed the likelihood of him understanding what she was trying to do.)

“I just never actually pictured it happening,” Jyn pointed out, and she took Cassian’s answering grunt as agreement. “Does this truce extend past making fun of Cassian, or does it end here?”

“Statistically speaking, it would be beneficial if it extended beyond here.”

Cassian laughed. “If I knew all it would take to make you two get along was a few burns, I would have done it a while ago.”

“You misunderstand,” Kay replied, his tone haughty, much like Jyn remembered from when they first met. “I said it would be beneficial to get along. That in no way translates to an increased likelihood of Jyn and I getting along.”

Even as Cassian groaned, Jyn found she couldn’t disagree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed me on tumblr and who has sent me prompts, but I'm cutting off accepting new prompts! I still have several more to write, so you haven't seen the last of this series, but no more prompts for now! Still, feel free to come say hi at [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
